Biology
by Xwealunah
Summary: It was lust at the first sight. How would they ever survive this hour? 'A dark angel he was. Brought to earth to bring her unparalleled pleasure... If only that was the truth.'


_A/N: Hi everyone! I absolutely adore Twilight and after two years of being addicted to Fanfiction I thought I'd give it a try myself. And tada… my first fic ever. Of course, me being my normal dirty self couldn't help but make it citrusy… Oh well. (I'm sure you don't mind)  
I'm not original at all and this particular twist has been done many times before. Replacing Edward's bloodlust with real lust and all… but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.  
Biology is an Oneshot and I won't turn it into a full story. This is not negotiable :)  
English is not my native language and grammar is not my strongest point. Obviously, this being my first story, I don't have a beta, so my apologies for any mistakes that I may have made.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
Well… I'm nervous as hell but here we go:_

He slumped into his seat, being one of the last students to arrive, the classroom was already filled with chattering teenagers. That, combined with the mindless monologue in their heads, almost succeeded in giving him a headache. He had never been able to truly relate to his classmates, partly because he could barely remember his own human life. The feelings and hormones of a teenager were long forgotten, burned along with his humanity almost a century ago.

In the beginning of his new life he had been able to remember bits and pieces of his childhood, even though it had been like looking through muddy water, he had been able to see his parents. Sadly as time wore on, his memories faded, just dreams from another lifetime.

Human senses were just not as capable as vampire senses. It became harder and harder to be able to understand what he had seen and experienced as a human and eventually he had stopped trying all together. He did, however, miss his human life more than anything in the world. He longed for the simplicity that his live had been back then.

In his newborn years he had, for instance, often suffered from sensation overloads, resulting in horrible headaches. Luckily, as the years wore on they had lessened in frequency, but the change on his body, on his senses, had been hard for him.

Another thing he had to get used to was the constant throbbing in his throat. The flames of a thirst never dulling. Only once in his existence had he given himself the pleasure of quenching the never ending need for blood. He had both loved and hated the time he hunted humans. The taste had, of course, been incredible, never in his life had he been able to picture just how delicious human blood would actually be. And the thrill of the hunt, the smell of adrenaline coursing through their veins, the fear in their eyes, he had loved it. That time had awoken a primitive instinct deep within him. The instinct of a hunter. Of a predator who had finally found his prey.

The panic in their minds however, was something he couldn't handle quite as well. The frantic thoughts were experienced as if they were his own. He wasn't even sure if he would have stopped feeding of human blood if it hadn't been for his ability, something that scared him to death.

He hadn't want to lose the intimacy that was hunting mortals. He hadn't expected the onslaught of emotions rushing through his body after a good hunt. The feeling of chasing, pursuing even, turned him on beyond believe and every time he had walked away from another corpse he had fought the urge to fuck an unsuspecting female into oblivion.

Mating and hunting were two of the most primal instincts of a vampire and there was but a fine line separating those two. That's why, when mated couples hunted together, it often resulted into a heavy mating session. One he hadn't been privileged to experience yet.

Next to him not being able to handle the horror that were his victims thoughts, the only other reason he returned to his animal diet was because other people viewed him as more of a monster when he hunted humans rather than animals. He, personally, didn't necessary see the difference. Was he less of a monster by killing those without conscious thoughts? Those who knew who was the prey and who was the predator?

At the end of the day vampires stayed monsters, death followed them wherever they went. Another creature's life essence had to be taken before they could live on. Soulless they were, doomed to walk this earth for all eternity. Against Carlisle's believes, he was convinced vampires didn't possess souls. They had been destroyed in the flames of the horrifying change, along with everything else that could be viewed as humanity, before you woke up as a creature of the night.

He sighed and bend down to retrieve his biology book from his backpack. The chair next to him was empty as no one had dared to sit next to him. His murderous, onyx eyes, thirsting for their blood, had effectively scared them off. He both liked and hated how humans shied away from him.

It was a constant reminder of his nature, a nature he absolutely loathed. The way mortals instinctively feared him hurt more than it should. More than he thought it would.

On the other hand it kept him from having to experience the raging thirst that would surely follow a warm body full of the richest ambrosia sitting next to him. A body full of a nectar he had denied himself for so long he almost forgotten how it tasted.

Almost.

He wished he could forget how divine it had been. Ignorance was a bliss after all. It had been so much easier to deny himself something he had never tasted.

Blood was like a drug to vampires. If you never experienced the amazing highs you could fly on, the bliss your body could feel, you didn't crave it, you wouldn't feel the need to take it. But once you had. Once you had felt it, experienced it, _tasted _it. Once you knew how it could be, there was no going back. You would always want more.

Addicted you were, craving to kill for your own pleasure. It clouded your mind and poisoned your thoughts. The most terrible experience it was, losing control over you own body for blood. The first time it had happened to him, he had locked himself into his room for days. Unable to process what had happened. What he had become.

The reality had stared into his face, a demon he was, a demon without control.

That particular day had changed him forever.

The bell rang, indicating the start of another hour and effectively shaking him out of his self-loathing thoughts.

His eyes fell on his biology teacher, an middle-aged, balding man, whose his glasses were nervously pushed back on his nose as he looked around the room of rowdy teenagers. Shushing his fellow classmates, he was about to start this lesson when the door opened. A loud thud was heard when it slammed into the wall.

The movement caused a gust of wind to hit his nostrils, taking with it the smell of blood.

When he breathed in through his nose, the scent hit him like a train wreck. If he were human he surely would have doubled over at its power. It was heavenly, divine even, mouthwatering in a way he never thought possible.

His eyes closed on their own, cutting of his sight to be able to concentrate fully on the fragrance that filled the classroom and his nostrils, clouding his thoughts. The scent filled his lungs with pure vanilla and freesia, before traveling through his body, straight to his cock, hardening it with it's delicious aroma. His eyes rolled back into his head and a guttural moan left his mouth. The sound wasn't audible for human ears, but still very much there.

He breathed in again, through his mouth this time, tasting the scent on his taste buds. Strawberries and flowers assaulted his senses, taking them over. It was everything he could feel, everything he could _process _in that moment.

He wanted to bury himself in the scent, to soak it up like a sponge. He couldn't imagine how he had ever been able to live without smelling this, this _ravishing _scent.

His eyes remained close as he shifted uneasily in his seat, subtly trying to adjust his erection.

His cock was straining uncomfortable against the fabric of his jeans, he always went commando, begging to be released from his tight cage. The sensations of a hard on, of arousal, of plain and utter lust for a human being, were new to him. Nothing had ever affected him so strongly, least of all a scent.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, crazed with want, with lust. They were pitch black in the need to claim the delicious scent as his own in the most primitive way possible. Slowly the onyx orbs focused on the girl standing in the doorway of the classroom. She was panting lightly and a tiny bead of sweat was dripping down her temple towards her flushed cheek. He couldn't help but picture her in a whole different scenario, giving her labored breathing and red cheeks a whole other meaning.

It didn't help that she was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her thick, luscious brown hair fell in waves down to her hips, moving sensually against them as she walked towards the teacher. Long, black lashes framed big chocolate eyes and pink lips, begging to be kissed, complemented her heart shaped face. The bottom one, slightly fuller then the top, was caught in between her teeth as she chewed on it nervously.

Her attire existed of jeans and a top, nothing flashy or revealing, but it made him ache more than the short skirts and low V-necks the other girls were wearing. He wanted to reveal the hidden curves and the perky breasts underneath, making her scream his name as he brought her too new highs.

His eyes were drawn to her like magnet, following her every movement as she reached the teacher's desk. His breathing was as labored as hers, if not more, and his lips were slightly parted.

She was an angel from heaven. A goddess. Her beauty was unearthly; no mortal should be allowed to look that way.

She took his breath away and all he could do was stare, unmoving like only vampires could.

Her sensual body combined with the heavenly scent her blood provided was too much for him, he needed out before he ravished her in public.

He whimpered softly when he heard her speak to the teacher, asking him to sign her form. He imagined her velvet voice calling out his name in ecstasy. Moaning as he elevated her to highs she had never experienced before.

He was so aroused it hurt. She called to him, in a way he had never though anyone would call to him. Not once had lusted after someone, even after existing for more than a century. Vampires were sexual creatures by nature and he had often wondered if something was wrong with him as he had never been attracted to anyone. After a while he had even assumed he was asexual.

He had to admit there had been some girls, beautiful bodies, angelic features, great assets. His eyes _had_ admired their curves, at least until he would hear the thoughts that accompanied the pretty faces and full cleavage. The moment he was met by their uninteresting minds the slight want that had built up in his body would deflate. A greater turn off was yet to be found.

He was almost afraid when he hesitantly reached out to _her _thoughts. He didn't want to stop feeling this way, he didn't want to lose the attraction he felt towards her.

He should have known she was different. He should have guessed that when he tried, through the haze of lust clouding his own thoughts, to penetrate her mind, not a whisper would come to him.

Not a hint of inner monologue was there for his ability to read.

It scared him.

She scared him.

He almost wished her thoughts would have beaten down his erection, as this was unknown territory for him. Never had anybody been able to escape from his gift, never had anybody been able to keep their secrets just that, secrets. He was used to knowing everything, used to breaking into peoples mind and gain their knowledge as his own.

He hated her.

He hated her for bringing him in a dark he couldn't see through. Ever since he was turned into a vampire he could see _through_ people. Nothing was unexpected, he could read every decision, every choice they made. He knew everyone's intentions, the workings of their minds, their most treasured secrets. It gave him a sense of security, nobody could surprise him, nobody could mislead or deceive him and most importantly, nobody could lie to him.

But she… she was different.

She made him doubt everything.

His whole being was in turmoil. His senses were in overdrive, one half wanted to bend her over the lab table and fuck her until she lost the ability to walk and the other half wanted to kill her in cold blood. She was a threat to him and his vampire senses reacted to that instinctively.

His fucking head hurt.

And then she started walking towards him, or more towards the only empty chair in the classroom. Panic wasn't an emotion he was familiar with, but after spending half a century with an empath as housemate he recognized the feeling.

As if fear and lust weren't enough already.

He scooted his chair further towards the window, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. He was terrified he would lose control otherwise.

Hell, he _was_ losing control.

His hands balled into tight fists, his nails digging into his palm. He wasn't breathing, one more mouthful of her scent and his cock would be buried deep within her for sure.

His virtue was something he wanted to give to the one he loved, after, of course, he got down on one knee and had her walk down the aisle towards him. It was the way he was brought up and even though he to let go of some of his believes after the years passed, he didn't give up on his thoughts on marriage before sex. He had sinned enough already without disrespecting a woman that way.

Only he didn't believe he could last without having her now. He needed her like humans needed oxygen. Only she could sate this new hunger deep within him.

He swallowed roughly when she sat down next to him, her hair looked so much softer up close. And her skin, like peaches and cream waiting for him to lick and suck and _bite_.

He knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't help himself.

And suddenly he was met with chocolate brown as she stared back at him.

He fought the urge to laugh maniacally when he realized what was actually happening to him. He wanted to slap himself for not seeing the signs earlier, but he hadn't even considered that possibility since she was _human. _He didn't even know it was possible to mate with a mortal. A vampire's love was forever after all.

Just his luck to find a mate that would die within a couple of decades.

He wanted to cry. For years he had prayed to find her, begged and pleaded with god to give him a chance at love and here she was.

His own soulmate.

It was bittersweet.

She was perfection of course, everything she was called to him, just like Alice called to Jasper and Rosalie called to Emmett. Only he had envisioned her less breakable, less fragile, with amber colored eyes and a lust for blood.

Most of all he had envisioned her immortal, by his side forever.

Only when their eyes had met had he known. She was it for him.

_La tua cantante._

His singer.

His love.

His mate.

She kept her head down while she walked towards the boy that was assigned to be her lab partner, looking at her feet to keep from falling. A blushed was permanently painted on her cheeks as she heard her new fellow classmates whispering among themselves. Whispers centered around her.

Only when she reached her destination and had plopped down in her seat with a relieved sigh, had she allowed her eyes to travel away from the floor. They were met by the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen.

Deep onyx eyes were boring into her own, an unfamiliar shine in them. His bronze colored hair seemed to have a mind of its own, sticking out in every direction possible. He was paler then she was, something she hadn't thought to be possible, and his red lips contrasted strongly with his skin.

He looked troubled, rigid. She could see the muscles in his arm clenching underneath his thick green sweater.

She almost jumped when she felt herself getting wet. She had read about it, female arousal, in books that made her blush thinking about them. But never, ever, had she experienced it this way, in reaction to a boy.

Her nipples hardened, tightened, begging for the boy to touch them. She had always been fascinated by the stories she heard in the girl locker rooms, about pleasure and orgasms. She had been too shy to ask about it, to share her own thoughts on the forbidden subject. But at night she had dreamed of the highs the other girls had described and sometimes she would wake up, hot and bothered, her hand on her tiny teenage clit. Sometimes she would continue rubbing until her small kitty clenched, the feelings so wonderful she hadn't been able to stop.

Her eyes were stuck on the boy's face, angelical so beautiful.

A dark angel he was. Brought to earth to bring her unparalleled pleasure.

If only that was the truth.

Her pussy ached, needing the boy to do something about it, and she whimpered in the back of her throat at all the new sensations.

At the sound his eyes flashed dangerously, seeing the lust in her eyes, mirroring his own, shocked him. He hadn't realized that she would feel it too.

Could humans even experience _la tua cantante_?

Fuck, he wasn't even sure what exactly she was going through as her thoughts were as silent as before. Taunting him in her expressions that they were indeed very much there but just not for him to view.

He made the mistake of breathing in again.

It was so natural for him, he was used to acting humanly. He was used to pretending he had to breath. And the lust in her eyes had made him forgot everything. Even his own name.

Her scent filled his senses. His mouth opened, tasting her natural smell in the air. It was even sweeter than before and it awoke some primitive instinct deep within him.

_She fucking belonged to him!_

He needed to claim her, to take her, to devour her and brand his name on her.

His hands grabbed onto the lab table, making finger shaped dents in the wood as he tried his hardest to stay in his seat. His mind going over different scenarios. Fantasies. He saw himself dragging her into his lap before pounding into her tight body, everyone could watch too, he would just slaughter them afterwards. Nobody would see her naked body and live but him.

Next to him, she was in as much pain as he was. Her vagina was clenching uncomfortable, empty, she needed the boy to fill it up, making her feel whole and full. She hurt in a way she hadn't hurt before. Tears prickled in her eyes and she tried her hardest to keep them there. Nothing good would come from sobbing uncontrollably in the middle of her first biology class.

She hid her face behind a curtain of her hair, not wanting him to see what he did to her. Her locks concealed her tears and flushed skin.

She needed contact, flesh to flesh contact, she needed to feel his skin. Preferably naked skin, as he moved on top of her, but she craved his touch more then she craved anything else. That need made her want to cry more as she knew a boy as beautiful as he would never notice someone as plain as her.

She knew she wasn't beautiful, or even pretty. Her mother had told her that on more than one occasion. Renee had never been satisfied with the way her daughter looked, in the way she clothed herself.

She wished that she had listened know, wished that she was wearing make-up and something sexy. She would dress like other girls did, revealing, if it made him want her like she wanted him. She would do it in a heartbeat. She would do anything to make him touch her.

She whimpered again, in pain this time. She didn't think he heard her, it was impossible as she had barely heard it herself, if it wasn't for the fact that she suddenly felt his cool fingers against her own. Just the tips.

A spark of electricity flew from his hand to hers, traveling through her body and setting everything on fire. She jerked away. Staring at her hand in fear. Her breathing was labored, stuttering gasps, as she hopelessly tried to figure out what was happening to her.

His touch had been so heavenly. She cursed herself for pulling away from the thing she wanted most. She also hadn't missed the way he had looked away from her, hurt reflected in his gaze before a blank mask took over his features, hiding his emotions.

Slowly her left hand reached out for his right. Creeping over the cold lab table to his even colder fingers, before she covered them with hers. The spark was there again, but she was prepared this time, and after the biggest shock came and went, only a tingling, very pleasant buzz surrounded them. A buzz that went straight to her already aching pussy.

It made the desire she had for him both better and worse.

More, she wanted more.

He couldn't stand the pain filled whimper his mate had let out. A strange kind of protectiveness had welled up in him and he had desperately searched for a way to comfort her. Slowly his eyes had focused on her hand, lying flat on their lab table, waiting for his touch.

He had expected the spark when his skin touched hers, he hadn't however expected the way it would fuel his lust for her. The way it would only make him want more contact. Gently he bumped her knee with his, trying to relieve their pain.

The emotions of a vampire were so much more intense than those of humans. They wracked your body and consumed your mind, and even with their extreme strength they were overwhelming.

And she was feeling them too, her weak, fragile human body, so different than his own, had to handle the overpowering sensations only a vampire was supposed to feel. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. The idea of her being in pain, something she certainly was, broke his heart. He ached to make it all better for her and the only way of doing that right now was contact, his touch would reassure her, as hers reassured him.

Their jeans clothed knees stayed locked together as did their hands, only it wasn't enough for either of them. As if they were one being, two halves of one whole, they moved together. Slowly their chairs were scooted towards each other. Both let out a sigh when their sides finally touched, their bodies moving synchronized to one other until they were connected from their feet to their shoulders.

The electricity hummed around them, encouraging the sexual frustration that was building inside both of them.

He was the first to cave, he couldn't wait any longer. His eyes frantically searched the classroom, looking for an escape for both of them. He could take her to his car, take her with him to never let her return. He would take good care of her. Only the best for his mate.

He felt panicky, almost claustrophobic. He wanted out, out with her. He needed her now, he needed to feel her, touch her, taste her.

He needed to make her feel better.

His breathing came in gasping pants, his hand clinging to hers, he could feel her worry, her concern for him and, of course, her lust.

Until, at once, he completely stilled. A smile etching onto his face as fast as the idea had come up in his mind. He felt calm and at peace as he slowly released her hand.

He could feel her panic as she hold onto his hand tighter, refusing to let go. He could have easily broken out of her grip, his strength being absolutely superior, but he didn't want to frighten her.

'It's alright.' He whispered softly, the velvet of his voice caressed her ears and she sighed but nodded her head, slowly letting go of the death grip she had on his hand.

She relaxed against his side as his whole arm came around her, pressing her against his body. A lazy smile formed on her lips and she fought the urge to close her eyes and fall asleep against his comfortable body.

Well, that may have been an option if her pussy had stopped aching.

She hadn't expected it, maybe that was why she jumped when she felt his hand on her thigh. So close to where she was burning for his touch.

He smiled at the sharp intake of her breath and slowly he started stroking his hand up and down. Never too high.

It continued that way for a few minutes, she shuddering underneath his innocent touch, while he tried his hardest to focus on anything but where his hand was headed.

Sometimes he applied more pressure, his hand almost groping the flesh, and sometimes his touch was feather light, almost not to be noticed if it weren't for the fact his hand left a trail of fire on her thigh.

He heard her sigh when he trailed his hand upwards again, his eyes searched her face. She was so very beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever come across of. Her eyes were darkened by the lust she felt for him.

He reveled in the fact that she recognized him as her mate too.

He leaned forward, his eyes on her pink lips, with every intention of kissing her, that was until his fingers grazed her heat.

His eyes widened, he hadn't meant for his hand to go there, it had been an accident. She had overwhelmed his senses and he had forgotten his hand was even moving towards her intimate parts.

His cock twitched when he noticed the crotch of her jeans was slightly damp. He could feel her arousal, her juices through the thick fabric.

He could feel her fucking warmth.

A groan left his mouth.

It was instinctively when she clamped her legs shut over his hand, keeping it in place and pressing it closer to her need.

Her pussy had clenched uncomfortably when his hand touched her _down_ _there_, a soft whimper had left her mouth and before she could react her legs had had a hold on her only chance at release.

As embarrassed as she was with her reaction she didn't remove the firm grip she had on his hand. The slight friction it caused was delicious torture.

Slowly she grinded forward, her hips circling on his fingers. She needed release, her whole body was wound tight, begging to relax but unable to. Her muscles were locked in place as she tried to stay as quiet as possible while practically assaulting the hand of a strange boy.

Meanwhile he was to shocked to even think about removing his hand. He had never seen something more gorgeous then his mate using him to pleasure herself.

One of her hands had found its way to his knee, clutching it as she tried to find the friction she needed, while the other was keeping a strong hold on the desk. He saw her knuckles whiten with the force.

It wasn't enough for her however. She couldn't find enough friction through the thick layer of her jeans. Panic overcame her small body and tears filled her eyes. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed as she tried to no avail to bring herself to climax.

Her body hurt, her muscles hurt, her pussy hurt and to make matters worse she felt a tuck on the hand between her legs, begging her to release it.

She whimpered pitifully, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't let go of the one thing that could make her feel better. Her eyes moved to the beautiful angel sitting next to her. His eyes were pained, and just as hers darkened by lust, even though she didn't recognize that certain emotion in his eyes.

She wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

What was wrong with her?

'I'm sorry,' she hiccupped softly, 'I just can't let go.'

He smiled a sad smile at her. Hating the pain and anguish in her eyes, in her whole body language. His mate needed him. And he needed her. Nothing, absolutely nothing, came before his mate.

She was his first and foremost priority.

'Just for a second, darling, I will make it all better. I'll make the pain go away.' He whispered to her. She looked at him, her eyes till wet with tears.

'Yes? You'll make it go away?' She asked. Her thighs squeezed around his hand again, desperately for some friction. He pressed his hand against the crotch of her jeans for a second, cupping her fully.

'I promise, but you need to let go of me first, can you do that baby?' He cooed in her ear. He knew this was hard for her, her body didn't know to react to the intense mating sensations and she was handling it incredibly well. He was so proud of her, even more when he felt the pressure on his hand ease a bit. Taking the opportunity he removed his hand quickly and watched how her thighs immediately snapped together again, rubbing against one other to try and find the friction he had just removed.

She made a pain filled noise in the back of her throat, her eyes were boring into his own, begging him to do what he promised, trusting him to make it better. He smiled a reassuring smile at her, before his hand disappeared underneath the waistband of her jeans, cupping her over her panties.

She sighed, the only layer separating them now was the thin fabric of her cotton underwear. She could feel his cold fingers on her overheated, swollen flesh. Slowly they traced her pussy, up and down her labia, before he would press his thumb down on her bundle of nerves.

He kept repeating this, up, down, press.

She shagged against his shoulder, shivering slightly at the force of the emotions traveling through her body, she trusted him to take care of her. She trusted him to make it better.

She closed her eyes and gave her body over to the new, absolutely divine sensations.

He smiled as he felt her weight against him. It felt heavenly to have her trust him so completely, so openly. He wouldn't let her down. He would never let her down.

He swept his fingers upwards again. She felt wonderful, soft and warm and, he shuddered, _wet_. All for him, her juices were all for him. Only he could do this to her.

The whole experience felt surreal, he had never touched anyone so intimate before.

Through the thin layer of her panties he found her entrance, he circled it slowly before gently pushing one finger inside. The tip of his digit disappeared inside her, along with a small hint of her soaked panties, before he pulled it out again. He groaned and for a small moment his fingers stilled completely. All he could think of was that one day his cock would be buried in there, in the tight little pussy of his mate.

She started squirming a little against his shoulder, urging him to keep moving his fingers. His hand was pleasure building up to even more pleasure. Never had she thought her body could feel this way.

He fingered her underwear, giving her time to deny him access to her most intimate part, but she never did. Slowly his fingers travelled underneath the cotton, coming in contact with soft public hair.

When he first touched her pussy without layers between them, they both sighed. This was what they had yearned for, what they needed. His fingers continued their previous pattern, tracing her outer lips before rubbing her clit.

She buried her face into his shoulders, keeping as quiet as possible to not draw attention to what they were doing, if anybody were to look their way, they would sure figure out what was going on between them. She was practically glued to his body, sweaty and bothered, half moaning into his neck, while his fingers worked her previously untouched pussy.

When his fingers came in contact with her entrance again, he didn't hesitate to dive one single finger into it. She gasped into the fabric of his sweater, the feeling was absolutely exquisite, the coldness of his digit only adding to the amazing feeling.

Nobody had ever been inside her before, not even herself. She had been shy in her own exploration of her body; she had never touched anything aside from her clit. When touched long enough she could easily come from only rubbing that bundle of nerves, resulting in her never feeling the need to explore further.

She had been afraid to find out more about the intimate parts of her body anyway.

Her mother had scared her into believing sex was a very bad thing on a young age, images of sexual transmitted diseases and bloody labors had haunted her nightmares for weeks to come, effectively scaring her away from her own explorations.

But now, with his slender finger moving in and out of her, she couldn't believe she had ever thought this was a bad thing. His touch was so sweet, so tender, so _loving. _She couldn't get enough.

Her left hand was fisted in the fabric of his jeans close to his knee. A coil deep within her was wounding tighter and tighter. She felt as if she was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting, hoping for the moment she would fall and experience the sensation of flying.

He added a second finger, her inside walls were pressed around him as moved up and down, squeezing his fingers. She was so smooth and soft. He fought the urge to get down on his knees and rip her jeans off so he could devour her, licking and sucking until every single drop of her nectar was his.

His years in medical school finally paid off as he felt around her tight pussy, searching. When he found what he was looking for, the slightly different texture deep within her, he curled his fingers, pressing them into the sensitive spot.

He felt more then heard her cry out, a smug smile played around his lips as he stimulated the g-spot of his mate. She was trembling in his arms and he knew she was close.

He leaned into her, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

'Come for me sweetheart.' He whispered, his breath fawning out over her ear. Meanwhile he curled his fingers once more deep within her at the same time he pressed his thumb down on her sensitive clit.

The coil snapped and her body was flung over the edge. The only thing she could process was pleasure, a delicious rush that came over her, starting deep within her pussy before travelling through the rest of her body. Unaware of her surroundings, of anything really, she floated on the heavenly feeling, shuddering in his arms. All she could feel was him, his fingers deep inside her, his arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her to him, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on her. Her pussy clenched rhythmically around his fingers as he worked her through her powerful climax with slow, soft strokes.

When she finally came down from her high, she realized she had bitten down on his shoulder to muffle her moans of pleasure. She blushed as she released the fabric of his sweater, wondering if she had hurt him.

She felt completely satisfied, calm and at peace, just laying against the side of the most wonderful boy in the world. Her pussy had calmed down considerably, and the complete and utter panic, the chaotic lust and desire she had felt moments ago was completely gone, leaving a delicious fatigue behind.

If she were to close her eyes now she would surely fall asleep.

Instead her eyes roamed around the classroom, wondering if anybody had noticed what had happened in the far back of the lab. Wondering how anybody couldn't have noticed the obvious heaven she had been introduced to just now.

Everyone's attention seemed focused on the teacher however and satisfied that they were safe, her eyes returned to her new lover. Her first lover.

And if she had her way, her only lover.

When she looked at him, her eyes widened in shock.

His mouth was wrapped around the fingers that had just brought her unthinkable pleasure, sucking of the juices that were resisting there.

Her juices.

If she hadn't been as satiated as she was she would probably have jumped him.

He felt her eyes on him as he cleaned of his fingers with his tongue. He just hadn't been able to stop himself from tasting her when he had removed himself from her panties and her warm, wet pussy. She was pure heaven, ambrosia from the gods. Sweetness had exploded on his tongue and before he knew it he was sucking on his fingers as if his life depended on it, making sure he caught every single last drop.

While his mate was completely blissed out, his own arousal had worsened to the point he was afraid it would tear through his slacks. But he felt content, happy he had been able to satisfy his mate.

Slowly he picked up his pen for the first time he had entered the biology lab and tore of a page in his notebook. In his neat handwriting he wrote down a message.

_Do you feel better, darling? _

She scanned over the curly handwriting, probably written with the same hand that had just elevated her to new heights. Now the bliss was starting to wear off she felt scared and vulnerable. Nobody had ever touched her down there, except for herself. And know she had opened her legs for a boy whose name she didn't even know. She felt like a common whore, easy to bed.

If only his fingers hadn't felt so good. He had seemed to know exactly what to do, how to bring her to her release.

She gasped softly as a new realization dawned on her.

Did he do this with every girl that sat next to him? Was she nothing more but another notch on his bedpost?

She shrugged at him. Her eyes filled with tears yet again and she wanted to scold herself for being so weak. She hadn't cried in years and suddenly she couldn't stop. If only the feelings and sensations traveling through her body weren't so intense, maybe then she would be able think more clearly and logically.

She didn't look at him and focused on the board instead. Ironically it turned out Mr. Banner, the teacher, was currently explaining the human anatomy to his class.

_What's wrong?_

Her heart clenched, he sounded concerned, truly worried about her. Maybe she _was_ the only one. She felt slightly naive for thinking this, but she had to cling to that hope. Otherwise she had nothing. She couldn't imagine what she would do if he didn't feel the connection between them she did.

Her hand had shook while she wrote, but she was determined to know the truth.

_You do this with more girls?_

Next to his elegant script her handwriting looked ridiculous.

She hadn't meant to write something so truthful. Hadn't meant to express her worries but for reasons unknown she felt as if she couldn't lie to him.

She heard him gasp as he read what she had written. Either she had busted him or she had hurt him.

Definitely busted.

Except for the fact that he grasped her hand underneath the table, giving it a soft squeeze. Her comment had hurt him, but he reassured himself with the fact that she simply didn't know what was going on. She was just uncertain about what the fuck was happening to her and her body. And he would explain. Later. There would be enough time for that heavy conversation tonight. For now, he just wanted her to go back to her blissed out state.

'You're the only one, I promise darling.' He breathed out in her ear. 'I will explain, but not right now, this isn't the place for that conversation. Everything will be more than alright though. We are in this together.' A small smile appeared on her face through his words. His soft alluring voice soothed her. She took a deep breath in, calming herself, before settling back down against his shoulder.

'Together?' She asked in a small voice. The arm around her waist squeezed her tight for a small moment and she felt him nod against the top of her head.

'Together.' He lifted their joined hands to his lips, kissing her skin gently. His lips were as cold as the rest of his body, icy rose pedals against her skin.

The bell rang, signaling the end of their biology class. Slowly she sat up, letting go of his hand before looking around slightly dazed. She had almost completely forgotten she was actually in biology. While their classmates jumped out of their seats, hurrying to get to their next class, they remained seated in the far back of the room.

'Edward Cullen, pleasure meeting you.' His velvety voice caressed her ears as he held out his hand, the one she had just let go of. She smiled a little at him, nervously biting on her bottom lip and blushing a lovely scarlet as she grasped his hand with her own.

'Bella Swan and believe me, the pleasure was all mine.'

_A/N: Phew…. How bad was it? Please leave a review, it would make my day… or night in this case.  
Thanks for reading, - Lynn_


End file.
